Betrayal
by xvanillaxsugarsterx
Summary: Harry falls in love with the mysterious Callie Slavina. Callie has a dark secret, but Harry doesn't know that she's the one person he should stay away from. What will happen when she's forced to betray the one guy who's loved her unconditionally? Plz R&R!


* * *

"First years, over here!" Professor McGonagall called over the heads of the newcomers to Hogwarts. They were about to enter the Great Hall to get sorted into their awaiting houses. The first-years nervously awaiting their fate. 

Callie Slavina, she couldn't help but flinch at the unfamiliar name, grasped her woolen cloak around her shivering shoulders. The school was pleasantly warm, but she couldn't stop shaking in fear someone would find out the truth about her. Everything about her was made up. Her name, her origin, and what she believed in were all forced upon her new identity. She was here on a mission. A mission that if which she failed, she would pay dearly.

Deeply breathing in, she flashed a smile at the two boys next to her, calming her self down. A young raven haired boy with beat-up glasses and a freckly redhead. _Keep calm_, she told herself, _keep your hand to yourself. Don't give anything away or you'll pay for it_. Callie twisted a lock of her fluffy brown curls and wondered if they had done it yet. If they had mangaged to alter the Sorting Hat to assure her where she wouldn't go.

"Brown, Lavender," the strict teacher called. A nervous girl stepped up. Harry fidgeted. What if the Sorting Hat didn't sort him into a house? Then he'd have to go back to the Dursley's and live another miserable life until he came of age. He glanced at the girl who smiled reassuringly at him earlier. Her dark hair gleamed, her pale skin smooth, but her heavily-lidded eyes lacked any sign of warmth. Cold, unchanging, but fearful eyes they were. Harry shivered slightly.

Before they knew it, McGonagall had called, "Potter, Harry," up to the front. Harry walked slowly to the talking hat, nervous about what awaited before him. Gryffindor sounded byfar the best but he supposed Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw weren't too bad. The worst was obviously Slytherin.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting ... So where shall I put you?"

Panicking slightly, Harry prayed, "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin." Ron had said nothing but horrible things about that house. How no good wizard ever came from Slytherin, they were all greedy, evil people. Many of them had become Voldemort supporters.

"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all right here in your head. Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness, no doubt about that. Well, if you're sure, it better be GRYFFINDOR!" Harry sighed in relief and walked towards the Gryffindor table, eager to enjoy the rest of the Sorting.

Callie bit her lip as her name became closer to being called. After "Rovana, Linda" became a Ravenclaw, McGonagall called, "Slavina, Callie," Callie flinched again at her new name but forced herself to jam the hat on her head.

"Well your mom was a mighty Slytherin herself." Callie panicked. "And you'd-"As if it suddenly stopped, a different voice entered. "Don't worry, Alana, we got it from here, we'll contact you tonight." She relaxed as the hat called, "GRYFFINDOR!" She smiled prettily at the Hogwarts students and confidently walked to the Gryffindor table, across from Harry.

"Turpin, Lisa" became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now and glistening with sweat.

"Plenty of eagerness in this mind, fear of spiders, no? You won't do in Slytherin, too much pride in this head. Not too much wisdom either."

"Hey, watch it," Ron angrily yelled in his head.

"Possession of loyalty too but not enough for Hufflepuff, so it better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Still slightly offended by the hat, Ron took his seat next to Harry and waited until the food arrived. After dessert and the school song, a rather pompous redhead, Callie assumed he was Ron's older brother, led them towards the Gryffindor common room. The warmth from the fires and the bright splashes of red rushed out to greet the new students.

"For the next seven years, this will be your home," Percy repeated exactly what McGonagall said to them before the Sorting, "Girls dormitory that way and boys that way." He pointed in different directions and Callie eagerly went into her room. The common room and the dormitory were all warm and inviting. A contrast to what her parents had said about the Slytherin house.

She exchanged names with the other first-year Gryffindors, (A/N: Who are they again? I know Lavender and Parvati but are there more?) changed into her favorite pajamas and snuggled under the covers.

As soon as she was asleep, she heard the voice, "Alana, we don't need you right now. The Dark Lord has found another way to do his deeds. For now, befriend the Potter boy. Gain his trust and enjoy Hogwarts while it lasts. Stay low until we contact you again. It'll probably be a while. You know how the Dark Lord requires every plan to be meticulously planned out. Keep a close eye, Alana Lestrange."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? It's my second new story in two days. Yay! Hope these will turn out better than the rest. Read my other new story, The Sixth Sense. **

_**Review!**_


End file.
